Mush Mush
Characteristics |- | 3 || 30 || 6 || 3 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 1 || 1 |- | 4 || 35 || 6 || 3 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 1 || 2 |- | 5 || 40 || 6 || 4 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 1 || 3 |- | 6 || 50 || 6 || 4 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 1 || 4 |- | 7 || 60 || 6 || 4 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 1 || 5 |- |} Mush Mush can range from level 3 to level 7. Spells |- | 1 || ? || ? | 2 AP hits 1 HP (Neutral) | ??? | |- | 2 || ? || ? | 2 AP hits 2 HP (Neutral) | ??? | |- | 3 || 3 || 7 | 1 AP hits 1 HP (Neutral) | ??? | |- | 4 || ? || ? | 1 AP hits 2 HP (Neutral) | ??? | |- | 5 || 3 || ? | 1 AP hits 3 HP (Neutral) | 1 AP hits 5 HP (Neutral) | |} (Not like the Sadida version, at any level) |- | ? || 4 || 1-3 | ? | | ? |} |- | ? || 3 || 1-1 | ? | | may cast two times. |} Drops |- | 3 || 120 |- | 4 || 150 |- | 5 || 180 |- | 6 || |- | 7 || |} |- | Mush Mush sporm || 10-50% || 100 |- | Mushroom || 10-50% || 0 |- | Luidegît Mushroom || 0.05% || <102 |- | Poppy Seed || 10-50% || 0 |- | Carnivorous Staff || 0.05% || |- | Toady || 0.05% || |- | Mush Mush spine || 10-50% || 0 |- || Adventurer cloak || 0.5% || <208 |- || Mush Mush Wedding Ring || ? || 100 |} They are known to drop parts of the Mush Mush Set. Location Popular hunting spots include Astrub Fields and Astrub Forest, North of Astrub. They are also found in Cania Plains, as well as the fields in Amakna at (0,6) and (-1,1). There is (very rarely) occcasionally a group of 7 Mush Mush that spawn at 0, -3. Great chance of drops there... good luck (this appears to no longer be accurate). Strategy There are two approaches to killing Mush Mush. If you stay at a range, they can't hurt you directly. They will only cast Paralyzing Poison. However, Paralyzing Poison means you will take damage on all your actions unless those actions kill the Mush Mush. More importantly, this damage cannot be reduced. If you move into melee, they will use Poisoning and Punch. This does more damage than Paralyzing Poison in most cases, but this damage can be prevented with Physical reduction. Even with just a Warrior Fecalizer, you can neutralize most of the damage. Note: level 7 Mush Mushes pack a nasty Poison attack which causes you to lose 3 hit points for every 1 action point used (or stolen by an ap reducing spell, such as Light Touch). Category:Monster